The perfect pawn
by wildedge
Summary: Harry after being killed in the forest by voldermort decided to board the train and ended up in the Highschool DXD world as a baby.


Chapter 1

**Dumbledore gazed at him with a smile, "Well I suppose that train will take you one, its your choice Harry." He finished.**

**Harry thought hard but it was an easy decision he was so tired of living. Having to fight Voldermort all the while his friends doubting him or jealous of him (RON) so he made his choice. He walked to the train and boarded not saying a word to his old Headmaster, had he looked back he would have seen the shocked expression on the older wizards face at his decision. **

**The doors closed and moved to the light Harry smiled sadly, "Well on to the next adventure I'm coming mum, Dad, Sirius." He thought as the light had engulfed him.**

**14 Privet drive Surrey London England.**

Allan Evans sighed as he and his wife Mary Evans gazed at the man sitting on their couch with a baby held in his arms. Allan set his cup of tea down and took the baby into his arms, "So tell me again how this child came to be in your care Dulio?" He asked.

The man grinned, "Well I was walking down the road in London when a blast of light shined in an Alley I was walking past. So I went to take a look and there he was laying there in the alley I just couldn't leave him." He said gazing at the child with concern.

Mary raised an eyebrow stifling a smile at the concern on the face of the laziest man she knew, "So why didn't you take him to an orphanage or the church, why bring him to us?" She asked him as she took the now crying baby from her husbands arms.

The baby now quiet as she gazed at him with affection rocking the baby to sleep. Dulio smiled at the scene before him, "Well we are still good friends and with your situation I thought he may get the love he deserves with you both as his parents." He exclaimed.

Allen raised an eyebrow, "Dulio what's the other reason I have a feeling there's more than what your telling us." He said.

He sighed in defeat before turning serious, "Yes there was you see he possesses a sacred gear and a very powerful one at that, so I would like you to raise him as if he was your own." He said.

Both Allan and Mary's eyes widened at his response, now it made sense. They were both retired exorcists powerful ones and him possessing a powerful sacred gear would attract unsavory characters. Allan leaned on his knees, "So if we were to take him in." He left the sentence hanging.

Dulio took a sip of his tea, "I want you to train him to fight as soon as he is able, I will grant him my protection and train him myself when you believe him ready." He finished.

Allan and Mary exchanged glances and she then gazed at the baby in her arms before gazing pleadingly at her husband. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Fine we will take him in, but on one condition." He. Replied.

Dulio's happy expression disappeared, "And what would that be?" He asked now serious once again.

He leaned back in his chair, "I don't want Harry to be involved with the church." He declared.

"We will train him to defend himself from anyone trying to harm him, but I don't want him involved with the schemers in the church. That would use him for his power or trying to experiment on him do you accept my offer, Dulio Gesualdo, the strongest exorcist ever." Said Allan.

Dulio thought over this in his head, "He would be a great asset for the church, but Allan is right they would try to use him. Plus he could still serve heaven under my command by doing some jobs when he gets older." He thought.

Dulio turned his attention back to the couple and accepted their offer, "I will check up on his progress from time to time, so don't be surprised if I show up randomly." He said casually walking to the door.

Mary and Allan stood at the door baby Harry in hand, "Well goodbye Dulio and Harry say goodbye as well." Cooed Mary showing the baby gurgling happily at the exorcist.

Dulio grinned in amusement, "Harry is it?" He asked.

She nodded rocking the baby and making funny faces at him, "Yes I like the name Harold after saint Harold the martyr." She said.

Allan shook his hand, "Take care Dulio Gisualdo and we will keep you informed of his progress." Said a smiling Allan as he watched the strongest exorcist walk out his yard and down the road.

He turned back to his wife Mary as she played with their son he thought fondly and brought her and the baby into a hug, "We have a son, I never thought we would have a son I love you both." He exclaimed as he held on to them.

They finally broke the embrace and entered their home and closed the door to their home with the new edition to their family.

**Eight years later**

Allan and Mary watched their son practicing his swordsman ship in the backyard, "He is incredible isn't he a true prodigy." He said to his wife.

Mary nodded as she gazed at her son with pride as he flowed through his form with extraodinary grace. She turned to him, "He is, that boy has soaked up everything we taught like a sponge and his normal schooling is beyond his level. He should finish the highschool curriculum in another year or two at the rate he is going." She finished her report.

Allan turned around sensing someone else in the room, "Are you satisfied with the results so far Dulio." He asked.

The exorcist smiled at his old friend, "You were always the best at sensing presences my friend, and yes I'm quite proud of how well you have raised the boy. I have stopped in from time to time and he is quite humble despite how good he is and I've noticed how adept he is at swordsman ship. He is quite good at using the light sword and gun I think its time I gave him a little gift." He mused.

Mary and Allan were wide eyed in shock after all its not everyday that one receives a gift by the strongest exorcist Dulio Gesualdo. They both nodded and Mary went out back to retrieve their son so he can finally meet him.

Harry smiled at the rush of endorphins that coursed through his body as he stretched his body after his workout. He walked to table and retrieved his towel as well as placing his training sword down, "That was a good work out I should have mom teach me some new moves." He said to himself.

He felt the warmth in his chest as he said the word mom, you see Harry had come to this word eight years old. He was an eight year old in body but twenty five mentally, he also experimented and found out that he had access to entirely different magic. This world was definitely better and he was sure he made the right choice as here he had a mother and father that raised him and loved him just like his biological parents.

He gripped his silver cross as he thought of his other parents, "I know your up there watching me mom and dad and we will see each other again I know it." He prayed.

Harry smiled staring at the cross he had found the lord at his parents were devoted christians.

"Harry come inside we have guest here to see you." He heard his mother shout.

Harry stopped his train of thought as he heard what his mother said, this was what peeked his interest, someone was here to see him.

He put on a t-shirt and walked inside to the living room to see a strange man sitting with his parents sharing tea and biscuits. He looked up to see him smile at him, "Hi Harry I know you might not remember me but my name is Dulio Gesualdo and I was the one who found you." He said cheerfully.

Harry was surprised this was the man who his parents told him about, the strongest exorcist. "So Mr. Gusualdo what are you here for?" He asked.

He grinned at the eight year old boy, "Man you are quite the articulate child they were right you are a genius. The reason I'm here is to give you a gift, " he said.

He brought out a case and opened it to reveal two blades within allowing Harry to take the two blades within. "I recently came into possession of this blade and felt that budding swordsman like yourself would be worthy of them

Harry nodded as he slowly took hold of the two blades, "These are really powerful even I can feel the strength of them, although these don't have a feel of the holy power in them. This feels more of a divine nature of power, were did you get these blades and who were their previous owner they must have been truly powerful I can still feel an echo of the past wielder." He observed as he held them face filled with awe at the blades power and history.

Dulio smiled sadly, "Yes these blades are different they were forged for a very powerful mage knight. Though no one remembers her name they referred to her as Saint. Rafaello the strongest swordsman/woman in all of europe. They were forged with wootz steel from Damascus. Both blades carry the Immortality trait In other words, they will repair itself from any damage, and can be reconstructed limitlessly, allowing you to change its shape and function as you please. There is more to learn about these blades but I will leave it to you to learn as well as this book here." He said and handed Harry a rather worn leather back book.

"What's this?" He asked confused why he was being given the old book as well.

Dulio smiled, "That was written by saint Rafaello herself with special magic spells within and secrets of her weapons I have a feeling your the one who could open that book." He said urging Harry to open it.

He did and with a little effort it opened for him only to hear Dulio sigh, "What?" He asked.

Dulio chuckled nervously, "Well you see the previous owners of the book well those that tried to open it were severely wounded, most died from the after effects of opening the book. So I theorized there must be some protections put in place from saint Rafaello to prevent her secrets from being exploited from the unsavory folk." He said ignoring the death glares he got from Harry's parents.

Harry himself on the other hand was to preoccupied with the book to care that Dulio had purposely put his life at risk. He was reading through the notes Rafaello had written down on the monsters and opponents she had faced this was basically her life she chronicled. This was an amazing treasure trove of knowledge on her personal brand of magic as well as on her own two blades. He hugged the book to his chest and smiled brilliantly at the exorcist, "Thank you Mr. Dulio sir this was an amazing gift and I will use it well." He finished.

Dulio Gesualdo smiled softly at the little tyke truly happy that he had such a brilliant, warm, innocent smile. He ruffled the kids head, "Your welcome, now remember to practice everyday okay." He said.

Harry nodded as he pulled the blade from the sheath noticing the black blade, "I don't know what to say, but Thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it kid but I have to go kid." He said standing up and ruffling the kids hair as he walked past.

"See ya later Allan and Mary." He waved as he walked through the door.

He turned to his parents, "Mum, Dad why don't we go to the zoo tomorrow." He asked.

Allan laughed as he said yes to his excited son who proceeded to his room to complete his assigned homework as he was home schooled.

**Eleven years after Harry arrived in this world.**

Gesualdo was back and Harry had continued to improve his physical abilities as well as his budding skill with magic. He became quite skilled in magic circles, fire, wind and ice elemental magic. His skill with the blade Cuore de lione and El Maestro ll had also increased though he was still far from mastering their awesome power.

Harry and Dulio stood outside, "Now Harry its time I showed you why I took interest in you, you see you posses a sacred gear." He said.

Harry was surprised at this of course his parents had told him of the special artifacts that God created to enact his miracles on earth. Though there was a small number that were powerful enough to destroy devils and were much sought after. He cleared his throat, "So I possess a sacred gear that's why your here?" He asked flatly.

Dulio nodded, "Yes when I picked you up in that alley I sensed a powerful one inside you and as a fellow gear wielder decided to take you under my wing." He said smugly.

Harry sighed at the exorcists smugness how the man remained one was a mystery to him, "Alright so what is a sacred gear exactly?" He asked curiously.

Dulio grinned, " Sacred Gear, also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. It is explained that the original God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. Only humans or human hybrids are born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own. It is possible for an individual to own more than one Sacred Gear. As to why Angels and Devils are never born with them, yet keep them when transformed from humans, is another mystery. Presumably because God never foresaw the new systems of reincarnating Devils and Angels which arose after His death." He said.

"There are many different abilities of sacred gear such as a rare one as twilight healing currently possessed by a nun that is able to heal any wound. Or common sacred gears such as sword blacksmith that can create any type of holy sword they can imagine. There could be more than possessors of common sacred gears at any one time. Also there is thirteen sacred gears gifted with the name longinus class which means they are able to potentially slay gods." He said causing Harry to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Amazing, so how do I activate my sacred gear I really want to find out what sacred gear I have, you have me excited on what I have from your explanation." He said excitedly.

Dulio smirked and placed his hands behind his head, "Well just think of the strongest person you know and strike a pose that feels right to you, that should activate your sacred gear." He explained picking his ear.

Harry's eye twitched at his teachers laid back position to teaching him, "Thank goodness my parents train me the most." He thought.

He stuck the duelling stance of his old self as it felt the most natural thing for him, he noticed the gauntlet on both of his hands.

Dulio couldn't keep the silly grin off his face as he gazed at the sacred gear his apprentice had summoned, "I knew you had potential kid and you proofed me right." He thought to himself.

He cleared his throat,"Well congrats Harry you just summoned the Longinus class sacred gear Incinerate Anthem." He said.

Harry smiled as he examined his sacred gear the gauntlets were a dark crimson in color, they were skin tight with flexible mesh like armor. They were more like gloves than gauntlets as he flexed his hands and touch the hard leather like armor, "They feel amazing, really natural as if its a second skin." He mused still examining them.

"Yes they are apart of you since birth, of course they would feel natural, now time for a little practice before I have to go." He finished stretching his limbs and settling into a fighting stance.

Harry nodded and also got into a fighting stance instinctively knowing the basic of his powers that was available for him.

They spent the next hour sparring and slowly leaning about his sacred gear and found out a few things.

One the fire he produces is stronger and much hotter than normal fire, the more he pumps power and focus the hotter he can make it.

Two he can direct where the fire can go and manipulate the shape of the flame to his satisfaction.

Three he has an amazing resistance to any kind of fire magic.

Dulio sighed as he dismissed his own sacred gear Zenith Tempest as he gazed down at his exhausted pupil sitting on the ground. He put on his jacket, "That's all for today, make sure to practice with your new power but don't neglect your other studies as well. I will be away for a while so don't expect any lessons for a few months." He explained to Harry.

Harry looked at him confused, "Where are you going then?" He asked.

"I have a special mission to attend to and it will take me to meet some powerful people." He explained.

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "I will see you when I visit again, goodbye Harry." He said and went inside.

Dulio walked to the door opening it, "I am going to say it, I am going to go meet the representative of the angels. They have come up with a way to re-incarnate humans into angels and I am going to be the first one they test it on. If it proves successful I will be in the jurisdiction of heaven." He explained and left.

**Five years later**

A now sixteen year old Harry Potter Evans sighed as he ran his hands through his wet hair, as the rain poured down around him. He held the letter in his hands the invitation of Rias engagement party to be held tomorrow. He sighed and readied himself as he gazed at the monster before him, "Valor you have ran away from your master and killed two of your fellow servants and for that you have been sentenced to death." He finished eyes blank as he stared at the devil.

The monster now devil was in the form of a twenty foot chimera with bulging muscles, he roared in challenge. With the insane glint in his eyes Harry could see the the devil had clearly lost its mind. He held out his right hand and chanted, "Come, lion of steel. The one carrying the spirit of the lion, the steel that carries the essence of battle! Respond to my hand and voice! Your name is Cuore di Leone... The warrior inheriting the name of the lion-hearted king! The knight Harry Potter Evans swears thus, I will return your loyalty with valour and chivalry!" He finished.

A red magic circled appeared in front of his hand and a metal lion head came out its mouth open, he plunged his hand into it and pulled from it a two hand broad sword. He gripped it and sped up to the devil, his speed suprised the exiled devil as he slashed the scorpion tail of the devil. The beast roared in pain and fired a blast of fire at him, Harry leaped high in the air. He coursed demonic energy through his blade and slashed at the beast, a wave of red energy slammed in the ground as the beast leapt away. He landed in a crouch and dashed to the devil dodging a swipe by the devil and slicing the paw off.

A magic circle appeared underneath the devil and iced crept up the body he raised his blade, "Arges, Steropes, Brontes! Lend my sword the blessing of Thunder!" He chanted.

The blade glowed with electricity with the sword raised, "Now be gone with the roar of thunder." He said voice blank.

The huge lightning bolt engulfed the body of the Manticore, it shrieking in pain as its body was vaporized. He sighed as he walked away from the site, "This night reminds of that night, the night I lost everything." He thought sadly.

**Flashback-**

**Four and a half years ago**

**It had been six months since Dulio's last visit and he was already four months over due for his next one. Harry finished his homework and grinned with relief, "I might be over twenty years old but this is the first time I'm doing high school math." He thought as he packed his books away.**

**He walked down the stairs to see both of his parents there sitting on the couch watching a romantic movie. "Mum, Dad I'm heading out to the park today, alright." He said.**

**Allan nodded, "Alright son be careful and be back before 4pm." He said.**

**Harry nodded his head as he took his coat and walked the three blocks to the local park.**

**He played with the other kids for a few hours losing track of time, he stopped as the other kids left to go home abruptly. He looked at his watch to see it was already four pm, "Ah man I need to go, or dad is gonna kill me." He thought frantically.**

**He started to run home only to dodge to his left on instinct, "Huh what's that." He thought wide eyed at the sphere of light?**

**"Tch I missed how is that possible, I guess you were just lucky brat." A gruff voice said.**

**He looked to see a man floating in the air, he wore a large trench coat that covered most of his body. He had a fedora and sunglasses on so he couldn't make out his face, "Who are you?" He asked.**

**The man chuckled coldly and formed a spear of light as Harry knew now, "It doesn't matter you will be dead soon anyway, your parents are already." He said laughing cruelly. **

**Harry's head shot up at the mention of his parents, "My parents what's happened to them." He demanded angrily.**

**"They were loyal dogs of the church and are holding something that's very valuable to us. So I had a few of my friends pay them a visit, while I dealt with you myself." He finished.**

**Harry glared at him eyes tearing slightly, "You would kill us just like that, Bastard you will pay!" He cried out.**

**He shot his hands forward and shot a large bolt of lightning at the angel, he dodged to the left however his wing was singed. He glared at the little brat, "Clearly they have taught you a few more tricks, but it doesn't matter you are still gonna die." He roared firing of three spears of light.**

**Harry struggled to dodge the spears and got clipped by a few of them, he hissed as the light burned. "Aaargh no choice I will have to use it, its faster to use and stronger than my magic. Sacred Gear!" He shouted.**

**The gloves appeared on his hands and the flames appeared around his hands, "Now let's start with round two." He said.**

**He fired off three streams of fire forcing the fallen angel to evade, "Damn" he exclaimed as he dodged the fire being thrown his way.**

**"This kid has a sacred gear! And a powerful one at that, now he has to die." He gritted his teeth.**

**He formed a spear of light in each hand and raced down at the boy, as he reached her he grinned. "Now I got ya, ya little brat." He thought triumphantly.**

**Harry smirked as the fallen angel was almost on him, "Gotcha." He thought and snapped his fingers.**

**The magic circle appeared beneath the fallen angel and he had enough time to say brat before the flame engulfed him. Harry wasted no time as he ran down the road towards his family house. He arrived five minutes later to see the house was a wreck there were holes in the walls, the door was broken in and the windows were broken.**

**He raced in the room to see the bodies of his parents in the living room surrounded by the bodies of exorcists. He ran to them, "Mum Dad!" He shouted.**

**He sat down next to his parents, "Mum Dad please wake up." He said tears falling down from his eyes.**

**He sat there letting the tears fall until a hand grabbed his, he looked and saw it was his father.**

**Allan grinned in relief as he saw his son was unharmed, "Harry I'm so glad your okay, when they stormed in I feared for the worst." He said.**

**Harry smiled sadly the tears still running down his face, "They did send a fallen angel after me but I dealt with and I rushed back here. Dad don't speak your gonna make." He said.**

**Allan just smiled sadly and shook his head, "No I'm not son, I'm going to be joining your mom soon Harry, I know this must be scary but you have to be brave. You have to know that they came here and took something from us a sword and a bracelet. The sword is a holy sword an excalibur and the bracelet was aegis, you have to get them back alright." He said.**

**Harry nodded, "Alright I will dad, I will retrieve them." He said grasping his fathers hand.**

**Allan coughed up some blood and smiled, "Don't worry son your mother and I love you and we always will, please take care of yourself alright. My friend Ario will take care of you now, just wait for him." He said and saw the confused look in his sons eyes.**

**"We made preparations just in case some thing like this happens, goodbye son." He said as his eyes grew dull.**

**Just then it started to rain the heavens perhaps sensing his immense grief over the death of his parents begun to weep for him as well.**

**Flashback end-**

He met Ario at the funeral and the man took him in, they now lived in Japan he continued training as well as taking on the hunting of creatures and dangerous beings. He continued for two years as his guardian brought him jobs to do such as hunting stray devils, exiled exorcists etc.

THE NEXT DAY

Harry activated his magic circle and opened his eyes to see he was at the Gremory castle to see that it was mostly empty. He walked in greeting some of the servants he was familiar with and walked to his room to see, "Grayfia-sama its good to see you." He said blankly.

Grayfia nodded, "You as well Harold-sama you haven't been home in a year, Sirzechs-sama must have had an important mission for you." She said smiling slightly.

He nodded and took off his own coat, "Yes it was I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I got pre-occupied with something last night. So Rias-sama is going to marry Raiser Phenex is she happy with the arrangement?" He asked.

She looked blankly at him, "Rias-sama would not marry Raiser-sama so it was decided that they would settle it with a rating game and Rias-sama lost the game. That's why I called you back you are the only one who can save Rias-sama being a high class devil yourself. Your the only that could have a chance to defeat Raiser-sama in a battle." Here she gave him a magic circle on a paper.

"Here this will transport you to the hall where the engagement party is taking place, good luck Harold-sama." She said.

Harry nodded and took the paper, "Thank you I will save my master see you later Grayfia-sama." He said and the circle glowed and he disappeared.

**THE ENGAGEMENT HALL**

Raiser grinned as he spun his soon to be bride and turned to the crowd, "Thank you everyone for attending our engagement party, I would like to introduce my fiance Rias Gremory." He finished.

The crowd gave a polite applause as they gazed upon the girl dressed in a white wedding dress. He grinned, "Now the..." He started.

He was interrupted when the doors burst open as the guards flew through the now open door and in walked a tall lean man. He walked in the hall as the crowd quieted as they gazed at the man in recognition Rias stared at the man with a small smile on her face, "Harry-kun." She murmured happily.

Raiser on the other hand was not amused at all he grit his teeth, "Who are you and why have you intruded on my engagement party?" He asked grinding his teeth.

Harry just stared at him blankly before walking up to Rias the guards tried to intervene but were intercepted by Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"I see you finally made it Harry-kun." Said a smiling Kiba.

"Go on ahead we will deal with these guys Harry-kun." Said the Priestess of thunder.

Harry nodded and walked up to the girl Raiser was to shocked to intervene and bent to one knee, "Its been a while Rias-sama." He said.

"Harry-kun, I'm so glad to see you." She whispered tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He took her hand and kissed it causing her cheeks to redden in embarrassment, "I'm here to save you my master." He uttered.

Her eyes widened, Raisers flame sprout out around him in anger, "What! What did you say, you have some nerve I will make sure you pay for your insolence." He said glowering at Harry.

Harry averted his eyes from Rias to stare at Raiser Harry stood up and walked to Raiser, "So your the one that caused my master such grief, I will repay it ten fold." He said.

It was at this moment that Sirzechs Lucifer decided to interfere, "Ah Harry I see you made it." He exclaimed slapping the teenager on the back.

Raiser was confused, "Sirzechs-sama who is this man?" He asked.

Sirzechs grinned, "oh yes you wouldn't know him this is Harry Evans he is my cute little imouto's other pawn. The reason why he wasn't at the rating game is that he had a very special mission he had to complete for me." He said answering the unasked question.

He then laughed, "Now that I think about it we need some entertainment, how about a battle between you and little Harry here. Seeing as he wasn't able to compete in the rating game why don't we let him fight you now." He explained.

Raiser's angry look disappeared and was replaced with smug satisfaction, "Fine with me." He said.

Harry nodded and Sirzechs thoughtful look returns, "Well what about a prize what would you like as a reward, well you gotta get a reward. How about power, a harem of girls or a weapon anything you desire." He finished.

Harry turned to Sirzechs, "I want to dissolve the marriage contract between Rias-sama and Raiser Phenex." He uttered.

Sirzechs smiled and nodded his acceptance and so the battle for Rias would be decided.

Chapter end

I will explain how harry became a devil in the next chapter.


End file.
